


The Christmas Party

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel hates the annual Christmas party, that is until Dean Smith saves him from a handsy alpha.





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is both for the Morning Porn Club and my NaNoWriMo.

Castiel hated the annual Christmas party. All those drunken alphas trying to get in his pants… he usually ended up going home with bruises on his ass and a sour attitude about the holidays.  
But attendance was mandatory, so Cas dressed in his best suit and arrived on time.  
People were already there, and the liquor was flowing. Cas got himself a drink and went to stand against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous.  
The night progressed. Most people were drunk and Cas saw a few people pairing up and disappearing. He just wanted to go home, but it was way too early to leave, so he had another drink instead.  
That’s when he saw Dean Smith. Dean was the head of accounting. Cas had always thought he was the most handsome Alpha he’d ever seen. He’d never even talked to the man before, he saw always too shy. But Cas definitely admired the man from afar.  
Dean looked around. He hated these things. He spotted Cas Novak standing against a wall. He always thought Novak wa the best-looking omega he’d ever seen. He decided nothing ventured, nothing gained, so he walked towards where Cas was standing.  
As he was walking up, Gordon Walker sidled up next to Cas and said something to him. Cas obviously didn’t like it, his face got beet red. Then Dean couldn’t believe it, but Gordon pinched Cas’ butt.  
“Hey, Gordon, I don’t think Cas likes that, so why don’t you keep your hands to yourself?”  
Gordon looked at Dean and frowned, but he left.  
Dean walked up to Cas, and Cas smiled.  
“Thank you for that. Walker is all hands when he’s drinking.”  
“No need to thank me, that was completely uncalled for. I’m sorry that happened to you.”  
Cas laughed. “I’m honestly used to it. You would be surprised at the number of alphas that think an unmated omega is fair game, and it gets worse when they’re drinking.”  
Dean frowned. “That’s horrible. You shouldn’t have to put up with that. Isn’t there anyone you can talk to about it? What about the head of your department?”  
Cas shook his head. “He’s one of the worst.”  
“Jesus. That sucks. Can I get you another drink?”  
Cas smiled. He couldn’t believe his luck, having the handsome Dean Winchester talking to him this way, “I’d love one, thanks.”  
Dean walked away to get them a drink, and Arthur Ketch walked up to Cas. He grabbed Cas’ ass and rubbed his other hand over Cas’ crotch. Cas attempt to wiggle away but Ketch had a real grip on him.  
Dean was walking back with their drinks when he saw what Ketch was doing to Cas. He ran up and sat down the drinks, and grabbed Ketch by the arm.  
“Let go of him! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
Ketch whirled around and glared at Dean.  
“What? You got your eye on him? Well, I call dibs.”  
He grabbed Cas’ arm and attempted to pull Cas away.  
Cas couldn’t believe that. “What are you, twelve? You can’t call dibs on me”  
Dean grabbed the man again, and this time, he hit Ketch square on the jaw. Ketch went down and grabbed his jaw.  
“I’ll have your job, you motherfucker!”  
He got up and walked away, rubbing his jaw and grumbling.  
Cas watched the entire thing and was shocked.  
“Dean! What did you do? That guy can get you fired!”  
Dean frowned. “He can’t get me fired, Cas. And he had no right to grab you like that! I can’t believe you’re treated like this.”  
Cas frowned. “And that is why I hate Christmas parties here.”  
Dean chuckled. “I can understand that. Here is your drink by the way.” He handed the drink to Cas.  
They stood and talked, and drank. While they did, the other alphas left Cas alone.  
The more Cas drank, the more he thought Dean was the best thing on two legs. To be honest, he’d always thought that, but now, he really wanted Dean. He wanted to scent him and have Dean grab him like Ketch had.  
Dean was thinking the same thing. He always did think Cas was gorgeous, but not knowing if he was mated or even had a boyfriend, Dean had steered clear of Cas. Now he knew Cas was single.  
Dean was going to go get them both another drink, but he grabbed Cas’ hand.  
“You need to come with me. I don’t like the idea of you standing over here alone and having horny alphas grabbing you.”  
Cas was kind of shocked but also kind of turned on by Dean’s protective feelings towards him, and he walked with Dean to the bar. Dean told the bartender their order and grabbed the drinks.  
Cas was feeling a little tipsy.  
“This needs to be my last drink, Dean. I think I’m drunk.”  
Dean grinned. “I think we both are. But drink up, Cas, we can always take a cab home.”  
Cas wondered if Dean knew he had said ‘we’ in that sentence.  
“Uh, Dean? Did you mean ‘we’ or was that just a mistake?”  
Dean grinned. “Oh I meant it Cas. Unless you really don’t want to, I’m taking you home with me tonight.”  
Probably because he was drunker than he had ever been in his life before, he slicked. He turned beet red.  
Dean grinned at him and pulled him into an office.  
“Don’t need to cause a riot because the most beautiful omega in the place smells like slick.”  
Cas stammered, “W… whose office is this?”  
Dean put a hand on Cas’ cheek. “It’s mine. Relax, please Cas. Nothing will happen here unless you want it to.”  
Cas leaned his face into Dean’s palm. “I want it to, Dean.”  
Dean closed the distance between them and kissed Cas. Cas kissed him back and it became messy and wet and hotter than hell in no time.  
Cas was moaning into Dean’s mouth and Dean was running his hands down Cas’ back.  
Dean broke the kiss and scented down Cas’ throat.  
“You smell so good, Cas. Scent me?”  
Cas did. He ran his nose down Dean’s neck and he smelled like leather, whiskey and motor oil. It was amazing and Cas was sure he’d never smelled anything that good in his life.  
“Ummm, you do too, Dean.”  
Dean guided Cas back to the couch and laid him down on it. He laid over Cas and kissed him again. His hands traveled down Cas’ body and pressed against Cas’ cock, which was hard and straining against his pants .  
Cas groaned and pushed his hips against Dean’s hand.  
Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “Cas, I want you so bad. Can I make love to you? Please?”  
Cas nodded furiously. “Yes, please, Dean, want you so too, so much…”  
Dean sat back and undid Cas’ dress pants. He pulled them down Cas, along with his boxers. When they hung up on Cas; shoes, Dean made short order of taking them off, then yanked Cas’ pants completely off. Cas sat up and took off his shirt.  
Then Dean stood up and began to take his clothes off. Cas watched him intently, and when Dean took off his boxers, his huge cock sprang up.  
Cas gasped. He’d never taken anything that big before, and he wasn’t even sure he could.  
Dean saw the look on Cas face as he stared at Dean’s cock.  
“Relax, Cas. You can take it. I promise you can.”  
Cas nodded, not really sure about what Dean was saying but he wanted it too much not to try.  
Cas was slicking and he lifted up and looked underneath him.  
“Dean, I’m ruining your couch.”  
Dean laughed. “I’m not worried about it.”  
He laid down between Cas’ legs, which Cas had spread far apart for him.  
He kissed Cas again and his hand found Cas’ cock.  
Cas groaned as Dean grabbed it and gave it a pull.  
“Fuck, Dean, need you inside me so bad…”  
Dean let go of Cas’s cock and moved back to sit on his calves. He pushed up on Cas’ thighs and Cas lifted his legs.  
Dean put his mouth on Cas’ hole and licked the slick. Cas groaned.  
“Jesus, you taste good , Cas.”  
Dean kept licking until Cas was just about to lose his mind.  
Cas was reduced to whining. “Deeeaaannn. Please….”  
Dean lifted his head and smiled at him. “Okay, okay, babe. Hang on.”  
Cas so beyond caring how big Dean was, he just wanted him inside.  
Dean grabbed his cock and ran it around Cas’ leaking hole. Cas moaned so loud he was sure they heard at at the party but he couldn't find a fuck to give. Unless Dean told him to hold it down he was going to make all the noise he needed to.  
Dean pressed the head of his cock in Cas and Cas gasped. It felt like he was being torn in two but all he wanted was more. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean leaned over Cas.  
Dean pushed in further and then paused, allowing Cas to adjust. Then he pushed in all the way.  
Cas couldn’t believe how big Dean was, It felt amazing and like he was too full and he just pushed back against Dean, hoping he got the message to move.  
Dean did. He pulled back and pushed back in, and he groaned.  
“Fuck, Cas… you’re so tight… You feel amazing.”  
Cas tried to speak but he just couldn’t. He was totally focused on where Dean and he became one. He never wanted this to end.  
Dean fucked in and out of him, and when Cas pleaded for him to go faster and harder,.. He began to thrust into Cas as hard as he could and sped up.  
Cas was hanging on to Dean’s shoulders, and he pulled Dean down into a messy kiss. Dean sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth and bit it lightly.  
He licked over Cas’ mating gland and Cas shivered.  
Cas’ cock throbbed and leaked precum onto his belly.  
Dean continued the push and pull and Cas was moaning out his name.  
Dean was groaning out Cas’ name as well.  
There was no way that people at the party couldn’t be hearing them. Cas wondered what they were saying… probably that he was the office slut. He didn’t care a bit.  
Cas could feel Dean’s knot banging against his hole and it was so big, Cas wasn’t sure he could take it. But he wanted to. He wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life.  
Dean thrust in and out of him. Cas was leaking slick around Dean’s cock.  
Cas had never been this turned on in his life.  
“Want your knot, Dean, knot me, please…”  
Dean pulled back and rammed into Cas. Cas’ hole opened as wide as it ever had and then the knot was in. Cas clenched down and they were tied.  
Dean came hard, harder than he ever had before. He shot cum into Cas until he thought it would never stop.  
Cas came as soon as Dean’s knot went into him. He was glad they were naked because he would have made a mess on both their suits otherwise. Dean rolled to the side on the couch, and pulled Cas close. There wasn’t that much room on the couch anyway.  
Dean kissed Cas.  
“Will you come home with me?”  
Cas smiled. “Of course I will. I want more of this.”  
Dean beamed at him.  
They made out while they waited for Dean’s knot to go down.  
Cas did go home with Dean. They walked out of the party hand in hand and everyone stared at them.  
When Cas came back on Monday, he was a mated omega and Dean was very possessive of him. Every alpha got the message soon enough to stay away from Cas. All Dean had to do was growl and every one of them backed off.


End file.
